naruto's path
by maciahanderson20
Summary: what if naruto learn more the shadow clone jutsu from the scroll of sealing and what if naruto had secret people that love naruto more than anything naruto is bi and is a harem impreg
1. chapter 1

I do not own naruto at all

And this i my first naruto fanfiction

In a small fild in the forest you can see a blond hair boy wiring a or orange jumpsuit with three whisker Mark's both siside of his face and sapphire blue eyes and tan skin

looking at the scroll of sealing. Men that was my fourth jutsu i learned okay what else but before he look for a nother jutsu in the scroll when iruka jump of a tree with look of anger naruto what was

you

thanking stilling! the scroll of sealing huh well iruka look at naruto admire his beautiful sapphire eyes no iruka naruto is your student and he's to young. iruka shuck his head of those thoughs so he

could listen to naruto explain okay iruka sensei well you see mizuki sensei said if i take the scroll and learn some jutsu from it i would become a genin hu why would mizuki before iruka could say anything

else he saw ten shuriken flying at naruto iruka pushed naruto out of way of some of

shuriken. but three of got iruka leg so he was having a hard time standing up. damm i was trying to kill that brat but you got in my way iruka. iruka look up at the person on a tree branch mizuki you bastered why are you doing this why you so can take the scroll and

give it to a enemy ninja village and but before that hey naruto do you want to know why you are hated so much naruto just look at mizuki with a angry look but still wonted to know tell me! no mizuki it's

forbidden! don't tell him! it's because the nine tell fox was sealed in side you by fourth hokage! you are the nine tell fox demon. iruka was so pissed at mizuki but seeing naruto brake down with a look of complete shock on her face broke his heart but at that moment mizuki through his huge fuma shuriken at naruto iruka pushed

naruto Down and took it the hit for him. iruka sensei why naruto I'm sorry i wasn't there for you when you need someone to be there i was like you when i lost my parent's i did thangs like pulling pranks to git intenshen so i know how you felt. after all iruka said naruto touch of with the scroll with mizuki going after him using

transformation jutsu to look like iruka caching up to Naruto. naruto wait hand me but naruto attack making both of them fall the ground how did you know i wasn't iruka because I'm iruka naruto said

Changing back to iruka i don't git it why protect him hu didn't you see that look his eyes he going put all his hated into the scroll and

destroy the village mizuki said your rights unknown to them naruto was licensing behind a tree so iruka dose thank I'm a freak yeah

that how a beast would act but naruto is a hard working person always trying to his best that is naruto not the nine tell fox. you know what i was going to kill you later but i Chang my mind mizuki said as he charged at iruka but naruto came out were he was

hinding and hit mizuki with a kick to the gut if you touch him I'll kill you I'll to se you try okay I'll show you what I learned naruto started gowing though hand sighs touch a deep breath fire style fire blast cannon jutsu a blast fire shot out naruto mouth aiming at mizuki. mizuki went though a some han sighs earth style earth wall to stop but was blow away when the blast of fire hit the wall and mizuki was nock to the ground.

and when stop the jutsu naruto throw ten shuriken at mizuki then did some hand sighs shadow shuriken jutsu ten shuriken became 30 shuriken then went thought some more hand sighs.

fire style multi fire bulit jutsu small fire ball cover all 30 shuriken and hit mizuki died on and nock him out wen this iruka was just amazed how naruto did all those super high level jutsu like it was nothing hey naruto have something for iruka said as he touch of his head band and gave it naruto.

end


	2. 2

i don't own naruto or any character's at because if i i would be richest

walking dodown the streets of konoha naruto was thanking about what other cool jutsu combination he could create like when i used the shadow clone huriken jutsu and fire style multi fire bulit jutsu and was thanking about the nine tells beaing sealed in side him but

as naruto was walking he but into a trashcan as he picked it back up he saw some scroll's. hu ninjutsu scroll's well nobody's looking I'll take them then naruto said okay let's put these in my packets and okay let's get home ( at naruto's house) okay let's read some of

jutsu from the scroll okay here's one earth and wind style okay let's see oh here some earth style mud wolfs jutsu

,earth style iron body jutsu, earth style multi earth wall just,wind style wind bulit jutsu , wind style create breakthrough, wind style wind Dragon jutsu. okay let's get started naruto said as started to leave his apartment after putting the scroll's away and putting some new clothes on. now naruto has on a black short sleeve jacket and a dark blue under short with black wristband and a dark blue obi around the waist with dark orange gi pants and dark blue

boots okay nonow that I'm Chang let's go naruto said has he went

to a clearing the forest to train when naruto got there he started working on the first one he saw started going thought hand sighs for earth. earth style mud wolf jutsu after he said that he saw only one wolf ( there suppose to be ten of them ) let's try this again naruto said after 3 hours of trying it he was able to make at least

four now and felt satisfied with his number and undid the jutsu and went on the next earth style iron body jutsu if naruto remember right all he had to do is make earth elemental chakra and use it to make his any part of his body hard as iron naruto close his eyes and started to focus on make his body hard as iron and when

naruto open his eyes saw his arm torn into a smooth black color like the scroll said it would happen. let's test this out naruto has raised his fist and slammed it to the ground and made a huge hole in the ground wow that was asome okay i should go back home and gits some sleep because i have to wake up for the academy

naruto said and started to run home ( the next day) naruto is walking down the street whereing his cloths from the night and wereing his new konoha headband and as he walked down the

streets. Villagers was given him dirty looks and he just ignore them (at the academy) and he was the first one there. well Since am the only one here just might read the scroll that had water and fire jutsu in it and started to read it's and after some minutes pass

shikamaru walk in hey nice cloths and why are you here well you naruto started tell what happened that night and what shikamaru did was uninspect . shikamaru gave naruto a hug and told naruto

every need him just ask okay and naruto nod his head yes and shikamaru took a seet behind naruto fell asleep waiting for the other Students (skipping to team 7 ) Okay naruto Uzumaki, sasuke Uchiha,

sakura haruno you jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake okay all the other jonin sensei came and got there team leaving team 7 left. it's been five hours come on! naruto

Lime coming if you don't won't to read just skip

said just try and be patient okay sasuke and sakura said at naruto with cindnes and a hint of love witch didn't go unnotes by naruto okay you guys have been acting weird every since you got here are you

shore you won't to know yes after naruto said those sasuke got up gave naruto the most pashinet kiss ever as this sakura came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist started to kiss his neck and nimble on his ear as sasuke kiss him they and one thought went though

naruto's mind what the FUUUUUCK! and that time sasuke and sakura stop there

action. now you know they both said naruto came back to reality and had a dark blush on his face and naruto just mintliy said fuck it and kiss sasuke back as

sakura started to kiss his neck and move her hands under his shirt and rub his

nipples

and sasuke started take of naruto cloths but stop cold his tracks as he heard footsteps and told naruto and sakura so they could get back to their seance they were all seated down in their same spots that when kakashi came in the room.

the end


	3. chapter 3

Team 7 look at there new sensei that just walk thought the door and eyed him ( naruto thoughts so that's are new sensei/sasuke thoughts what cind of jonin is this late well at least he look strong )

your late "sakura said with a tick mark on her head.

Sorry had to help out this old lady across the word every in the room just had a small piece swet go down there face except kakashi ho just rub the back of his head. anyway let's head up to the roof kakashi said.

(on the roof)

oka time for some introductions okay I'll go first my name is kakashi hatake my like and dislikes are nu of you business and my dreams don't have any (thoughts naruto /sakura all we learn was his name).

you pinky how about you go "kakashi said.

when sakura heard that she grew red tick mark on her head my name is sakura haruno and my likes are my friends , my family,training ,reading and my dislikes are ino, lazy people, rapes, and my dream is to be a strong kunoichi and but "sakura paused and look at naruto and sasuke with a blush on her face.

(i see a fan girl but still her career as a ninja series i can work with that "kakashi thought ) okay emo you next. sasuke just look annoyed after he heard that but pushed it aside my name is sasuke uchiha my likes are serten people (naruto and sakura), training, learning new jutsu, and reading. my dislikes is a serten someone and my dream is to revive the uchiha clan.

(well at least he doesn't want revenge 'kakashi said)

okay your turn naruto kakashi said with cindnes and sincerity wich didn't go unotes by sasuke and sakura but pushed it aside for now that is. okay sensei my name is naruto Uzumaki and my like are sakura-chan, sasuke, training, ramen, and iruka sensei my dislikes are people who look down on others and don't judge did before they git to know , and how long it takes ramen to cook my dream is to start a family and be hokage. sakura and sasuke blush when they heard wants to start a family.

(okay it seems like naruto has his goals and life planed out well 'kakashi thought)

okay now that's done well let me tell you that I'll be giving you a survival test but kakashi sensei i thought we already touch the test oh no sakura that was just to see had what it takes because out of all the teams only twelve are going to pass so be at training ground 3 and don't eat breakfast or you'll drow up bye. after kakashi left sakura got up hey naruto,sasuke do you wont come my house shore naruto and sasuke said .

(at sakura's house)

okay make your selfies at home while git something to drink okay sakura said from the kitchen.

okay sakura-Chan 'naruto said. hey sasuke yeah naruto what do you need sasuke said do you think you can help with one of my jutsu. shore i don't see why not thanks sasuke no problem. after that short conversation the room had a awkward silensilence sasuke's thoughts ( damm just look at naruto makes go insane it's takeing everything i have not to jump him).

here's some snacks and drinks said "sakura.

Lemon

thanks sakura sasuke and naruto said. after eating there food and drinks they went to sakura's room. this is my room it nice but sakura Chan why did yo brings up here naruto said well naruto you'll know now come stit on my lamp sakura ask okay sakura Chan naruto said as he sat in her lamp. sakura started to kiss naruto neck and swiper in his ear you know naruto i have always like you the same goes for sasuke and som others. as sakura kiss his neck her hand went down his pants and started to grab his member which made naruto moan as he felt her Jack him of.

while this was going sasuke just watch sasuke's thoughts(can't take it anymorei) sasuke started to walk up to Naruto and touch of narutosnaruto's shirt and Jacket and started to kiss his nipples alway to his chest. this went on for 5minutes until naruto started to cum and fateted because of all the excitement well i ges we tired him out huh i goes so we should git some sleep we have a test tomorrow.

(morning AT training ground 3)

okay where is he naruto said. In a puff of smoke kakashi apired yo your late! said naruto sorry i got lost on the road of life that was the most idiotic lie i ever heard sakura said. okay let's git started kakashi as he pulled out a timer and two bells okay where going to do the bell test okay but sensei why is there only two welwell you see is only two of you are to pass the one that doesn't git one fails and go back to the academy so come at me with the intention to kill .

okay begin "kakashi said

good there hiding and waiting for the right time to attack hu naruto what are you doing just need to test something naruto said as charged at kakashi. naruto went for a kick to the side of kakashi head but it was blocked then naruto started to punch kakashi but was blocked again then naruto pushed of kakashi to get some distance witch thore kakashi of his Balinese and touch this change to throw some shuriken and wint though some hands sigh fire style multi fire built jutsu and shuriken cot on fire but naruto was not done fet earth style mud wolf jutsu witch four wolf made out of mud ran at kakashi when the attacks hit there target it mad huge explosion but what the smoke cleared naruto cudent see know sigh of kakashi. damm where is he naruto asked Wright behind you kakashi said but as kakashi went to grab naruto puffed. a shadow clone hu not bad.

In nother purt of the training ground just as i thought i need find sasuke and sakura shadow clone jutsu. two naruto puffed in excedents and went to find sasuke and sakura. clone 1 find sakura. hey sakura hu naruto what are you doing here i need tell what ththe test means. (explaining the test ) i see that make sence we need to find sasuke no need im here already okay we need plan sakura said i got one naruto.

(i wounder what there ) but kakashi thought were cut short when naruto and sasuke came out of the one the threes and started to attack together naruto went for kicks while sasuke went for punches but while kakashi was was be stalled sakura came form behind and touch the bells from kakashi. (hu i didn't even notice her.) so what are are yo going to do with the bells sakura kakashi asked give to Naruto and sasuke sakura said. well you pass we started mission tomorrow.

end


	4. chapter 4

i don't own naruto or any character in the series.

do you have target in sight fox yes white fang i do have target in sight. okay black death ( sasuke) , pinky princess, fox ready and gosakura, sasuke jump out the trees to grab there target who jump out the way. damm i all most had that cat tora ho just hissed at them and started to run away but naruto jump in the air and extended his arm witch shock his team. got ya nice though heynaruto how did you do that oh that well after we passed kakashi sensei test.

flashback no jutsu

naruto walking home from sakura's house.

 **well kit i gotta say that was interesting yeah i know right naruto said oh ya kit there's something that you need to know but let's go to one of the training grounds** okay kurama- chan ( sorry if i spelled it wrong).

at the training grounds

okay kurama-chan am here so what is that you wanted to tell me it's **. well it has something to do about your kekkei genkai** wait what'sa kekkei genkai naruto said. a **kekkei genkai is a special blood line trate that can come in different traits like the The Sharingan and many other's** okay what's migh and what can it do **well you have two one from your mother that is called the Kyōdaina me wich is a dojutsu that turn your eyes to a gold color with a small ring in them with two small triangles one on the right and one on the left and in the middle is a small black slit. okay that the first stage and in the first stage you have two abilitys like to be able to copy other ninjutsu and can teleport and get more as you progress to the other levels.** okay cool what is the other one and what can it naruto said **well this is from your father and it gives you more than one here's to name a few superhuman strength ( but not as strong as tsunade but will be we he's older) , shape shifting, energy control, intangibility, expending body parts , and superhuman speed,** **many more as you get older** cool well i better start training naruto said.

kai flashback no jutsu

so after that i started training but as i was training it seems i have a limit of three abilitys so far witch is energy control, intangibility,expending body parts. after naruto explain to them went to hokage

to turn in there mission.

at the hokages office

well good job let's see if there's anymore D ranks mission the third said as started to look. naruto said sorry old men i can't take any more D ranks naruto show some respect iruka said it alright but hokage same I said it's alright let's see kakashi thanks.

so kakashi what's your thoughts on this kakashi said i thank there ready well here's a C rank mission to ground a bridge builder

back to wave country send him in. we said that a man with glass and a bottle of sake in his hand and a white cloth around neck and has a black no sleeve shirt and brown shorts on.

so these are the ninja that is going to protect me they just kids Tazuna said.

trust me my students are very capable kakashi said with a eye smile. kakashi said okay go get everything you need and meat at the village gate.

at naruto house

okay let see what i need okay let take some ninja scrolls and some weapon scrolls and food. after naruto got everything he needed went to the village gate. as he walked there he could see sakura and sasuke with bags by them.

naruto said sasuke-kun, sakura-chan hey naruto-kun sakura/sasuke said so you ready yeah how about you sakura ready as i ever can be. as naruto and sakura were kakashi designed teleport with Tazuna in front of them and started to walk away from the village. after a 10 minutes of walking they came across a puddle of water.

( what the fuck it hasn't rained must be a genjutsu i need to tell...) naruto thoughts were cut short wen two ninja came out the puddle and attacked kakashi ramping him in a chain with blades on it and pulled ripping him apart.

one down three to go they said then they went after the bridge builder but didn't git very form because naruto jumjump in front of them hit them with a blue energy wave that pushed them back and then naruto put his together gather to make triangle.

then blue energy started to gather to his hands. Dragon tri beam! naruto said then a that a huge blast of energy shot at the two ninja that touch the shape of a Dragon with red eyes and hit them dead on but it turned out to be water clones.

(what the demon brother's)naruto said where did they... but naruto did get to finish when the two brothers came up behind him and slash him with there claws laced with poison but then naruto burst into water.

what a water clone but how gozu said with shock on his face.

were did he go gozu meizu asked his brother while looking around i don't know but keep a eye out we can underestimate him.

at that moment two hands came out the ground and grab the brother's by there necks extending and pushing them 10feet in the air then letting go and naruto came out the ground retracting his arms back.

sasuke,sakura now! naruto said right.

that's when sasuke and sakura went thought some hand sighs.

fire style fireball jutsu/wind style wind bullet sasuke and sakura said. one huge fire ball combined with the bullet of wind creating a phortex of flame and wind hitting the demon brother's burning and cutting them was the phortex dissipated the two brothers fell nock out from the

the combined attack. but at that moment kakashi designed to come out of his hiding spot with very proud look on his face.

you three did well and amazing team work thanks sensei the three said in unison well sasuke said hn then thanks. okay Tazuna mind explain why chunin rank ninja are after a simple brige builder hu. kakashi said.

end

oh yeah sakura and sasuke know about the nine tells and every thing.


	5. 5

i don't own naruto or any character oh yeah im going to have naruto meat a old men that is a Uzumaki and tell naruto about very strong forbidden clan ability .

after Tazuna explain why the demon bother where after him. team 7 designed to help out. okay let's move out kakashi said. five minutes down the road naruto sence something in the bushes and throw out his hand (extend) and count a snow rabbit naruto what are you doing your scaring the poor thing sakura said.

sorry i thought it was an enemy ( snow rabbit are find in winter were there not that much sun and it's very cold out side so that means) but kakashi thought were cut short when a huge sword came out know were.

every one get down kakashi said. naruto grab the bridge builder brought him down with him before having his head chop of

well well what do i have here tree genin and one junin.

zabuza of the mist or better know as zabuza of the silent killing techniqu.

thanks for the praise kakashi of the Sharingan eye. said the tall and slim person now know as zabuza stand on the hilt of the huge blade.

hand over the bridge bilde now said zabuza.

um how about no you eyebrowless prick that's quit the mouth you have you brat maybe i should take care of that by cuting your head of.

ill love to see you try" naruto said as his skin started to turn to iron. naruto no you cant handle this type of ninja as skilled as you are. he is more experience in battle.

but kakashi sensei. no buts! you three have to protect tazuna I'll take care of zabuza. Well let's begin zabuza said as he jump from the tree to the lake and kakashi followed after him.

end the battle beginnings


	6. 6

i have desighedto put this story up for adaption just tell me your user name and we will go from their


End file.
